In a wireless receiving device which includes an analog circuit and a digital circuit, harmonics of a clock signal used in the digital circuit may enter the analog circuit as unnecessary radiation (spurious components), causing receiving sensitivity of the wireless receiving device to be degraded. For this reason, it is preferable that a clock signal for a digital circuit be appropriately generated.